


The Ace Of Swords - A Lupinranger VS Patranger Adventure

by MachineMadeMan



Category: Kamen Rider X, Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineMadeMan/pseuds/MachineMadeMan
Summary: Two mysterious villains start wrecking havoc upon the city. The Ganglers want them dead, The Lupinrangers think they have a piece of the Lupin Collection, and The Patrangers want to take down what they think is Gangler scum. The mystery monsters only align themselves with one group: The "Government Of Darkness"





	The Ace Of Swords - A Lupinranger VS Patranger Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a while. Apologies if my writing is clunky, I am quite new to all of this.

The restaurant had opened for business that day, and the three Lupinrangers donned their aprons. The blond haired waiter began setting the tables and prepping the scenery. The short yet preppy girl wiped down the establishment, and the tall chef began grabbing ingredients to start. 

Umika turned around to Kairi and Touma, “What are the plans for today? Has Kogure talked to anyone?”

“Not that I know of,” answered the chef, “he usually shows up whenever.”

“I see,” she said looking forward again, “I suppose today just feels like it’s going to be a mess”

“I hope not, I wanted to see Kei-chan on his day off...” Kairi said, resting his chin on the room top.

Before the three could continue the conversation, they had their first customer enter. The three got busy as the morning breakfast rush came in.

 

The Ganglers were angry to say the very least. Uninvited guests had welcomed themselves into the dining room of the group. They were not Ganglers as one would assume. They were still monsters yet of a different code. Several Pondermen were dispatched to take care of the two mysterious kaijin. One was a horn-beetle, brandishing a top hat, a cape, and a monocle. He wore a nice vest with a dress shirt and tie underneath. The other, his companion in crime, was an ant, chomping down on a lit cigar. Smoke arose in the air as the fedora-wearing menace struck his cane onto the floor. After not even four minutes, all Pondermen were defeated.

Dogranio Yaboon couldn’t believe his eyes as Destra was thrown over, hitting the wall. The two mystery monsters sat down at opposite sides of the long dinner table, close to the Don.

The Ant spoke up, “Now listen! We are in the business of hearing that you group of weaklings are collecting treasure, is that correct?”

The Don looked with anger, yet intrigue. “What does this have to do you?”

“Well,” The beetle slammed his fist down on the table, “we want to join in. It’s been many a moon since we’ve got to have any action.”

“Before I recruit any random roaches into my club, I must ask for the names.”

The ant pointed towards himself, “Ant Capone, pleasure to meet you.”

“And I am Beetle-Lupin.”

The Don was shocked when he heard the name. “How are you related to Lupin the thief?”

“I was remodeled with some of his DNA included, of course.”

“Remarkable!” shouted the Don, “Surely you must know of The Collection?”

“I do not. I just have his excellent ability of thievery.”

“Whatever the case is, I want to make one thing clear.” Ant Capone stated, “We aren’t or will we ever be apart of your band of thieves. We swore our loyalty to G.O.D, even if they aren’t alive anymore.”

Dogranio was angered, and threw his chair back with power as he arose. “Then neither of you shall have my aid or join my party of interdimensional crooks!”  


Beetle-Lupin and Ant Capone quickly hopped close to the door, “Then consider us rivals.” proclaimed Beetle-Lupin.  


And before another word could be spoken, the two slammed the door shut and escaped.

 

Commander Hilltop sat, working on his Bonzai tree. The Global Special Police Organization was constantly busy, yet it seemed like his area was always calm until a Gangler attacked the city. Nobody was in today, as all three Patrangers were taking a forced day-off. Hilltop quickly stopped, and looked around the office with a concerned expression.

“Jim, I have a very strange feeling about today.”

The robots’ eyes lit up, “What’s wrong?”

“I... don’t know.”

About two hours had passed since the arrival of the G.O.D Agents at the Ganglers lair, and they had hatched a plan. 

 

Grabbing a Tommy-Gun, Ant Capone kicked the door open to the Kin-Kougan Bank. Beetle-Lupin rushed in behind him, gliding over the desk and picking the lock on the door leading to the bank teller’s area. People, children and adults alike, got down on the floor as Ant Capone shot the ceiling.

“All right, listen up! Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt! All we want is your valuables.” 

“Ah! A Gangler!” A scared police officer guarding the safe screamed. 

Beetle-Lupin knocked the police officer down with a single punch and looked down at the scared policeman’s face, “Please do not associate us with such trash. We are G.O.D!”

“G-God?”

“We shall rebuild our empire from the ground up! Long live G.O.D!”

As the policeman passed out, Beetle-Lupin cracked the locks on the safe and began shoveling Yen and gold bars into a large burlap sack. Taking as much as he could, he quickly regrouped with Ant Capone. 

“Quickly, get in the car!” Ant screamed as he ran to their getaway vehicle, a 1974 Toyota Corolla E37.

“I bid everyone Adieu.” Beetle-Lupin announced.

 

Two hours after the incident, the Bistrot Jurer was close to wrapping up for the day. A knock at the door surprised the three workers. Kairi opened the door to see an angry Keiichiro with a document binder. His frown softened when he saw the blond waiter, and Kairi’s face lit up with happiness. “Ah! Kei-chan! What’s wrong?”

Keiichiro walked in and sat down at a table, slamming his binder down. “Kairi, can I trust you?”

Kairi remained calm, sitting down next to Keiichiro. “What’s wrong, Kei-Chan?” 

“They forced me to take the day off, and a bank robbery happens! As if the public image of the G.S.P.O wasn’t bad enough!” he calmed down and opened the binder, handing him pictures of the kaijin. “What I have is some screenshots of security camera footage showing the criminals behind this all. They look like Gangler.” 

The two looked at each other with fear and concern in their eyes.


End file.
